Solar system exploration has been reliant on state-of-the-art space technologies ranging from navigation systems to propulsion systems, and also, to scientific instruments. These missions often require close contact with planetary bodies, such as the moon, planet Mars, asteroids and comets, where in-situ environmental sampling is sought. In these cases, scientific instruments are built to detect, collect, and characterize samples from the atmosphere, dust particles, soil, rock samples, or aeolian deposits, for example. This provides researchers with geologic and climate history for a better understanding of near-Earth planets, asteroids, and the evolution of the objects as a whole.
Based on revolutionary discoveries by previous missions, it is of interest not only to analyze matter on the planetary bodies, but also to return the soil and rock samples to Earth for more detailed studies and investigations. However, limitations exist preventing large rocks, such as ledges and boulders, from being sampled. For example, limited tools allowed onboard a space vehicle or restrictions in physical space and weight or safety reasons prevent these rock formations from being sampled. In many cases, it would be beneficial to break the rock formation in the region of interest to examine the internal structures or compositions, and determine whether the region of interest is appropriate to transfer the sample back to Earth.
While rock breaking and splitting is a common task here on Earth, and is accomplished using many different methods, breaking and splitting rock outside of Earth is difficult. On Earth, dynamically, explosive and blasting methods are being used to break large rock formations in mines and drilling operations. Static methods, such as fluid pressure cells, agents, and hydraulic wedges, are also being employed. Most of these methods, however, are not suitable for space applications due to the large size and weight of the equipment used. Moreover, demolition techniques generate dust, noise, vibrations and flying debris that can interfere with the space vehicle components, such as sensors, detectors, and cameras, and pose safety concerns. Even in the case when agents and pressure fluids are used, these methods are time consuming, carry the risk of contaminating the environment, and do not guarantee chemical reactions with certain rocks, especially unknown rock structures on foreign planets. Furthermore, simply transporting the active agents for these last two processes (i.e., explosive agents and corrosive fluids) poses significant ricks for crews and spacecraft.
Thus, an alternative approach for rock splitting on foreign planets and objects may be beneficial.